Walk Away
by BrokenPoet12
Summary: SV are forced to make a few choices...suckie sumamry I know. But an okay story
1. Heartbreak is a Headache

Summary: Vaughn has to make a choice and it hurts him and Sydney. Umm...just read it....  
  
Disclaimer: NONE OF THIS IS MINE(there..that should do it) The song is "God of Wine" By third eye blind  
  
Walk Away By Furnari  
  
Every thought that I repent, There's another chip you haven't spent, And you're cashing them all in, Where do we begin. To get clean again, Can we get clean again. I walk home alone with you, And the mood you're born into, Sometimes you let me in, And I take it on the chin. I can't get clean again. I want to know, Can we get clean again,   
  
The sand was cold under her bare feet. The chilled air was an odity for the month of April, especially in L.A. The pounding of the waves rose and fell monotonously. Sydney couldn't hear anything else. Sighing quietly, she pulled her legs into her chest and rested her chin on her knees. The sound of the waves soothing her. Wiping a stray tear from her cheeck, she focused blindly out on the horizon.  
  
Two days earlier  
"Syd..I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I've got to walk away before the both of us end up hurt or dead." Tears welled in her eyes as he walked away.  
  
Two hours earlier  
  
"Vaughn,...if you're there please, I need to talk to you" Her voice breaking.."please, I need someone to save me. You said you'd be there."...the phone clicked dead.  
  
One week earlier  
  
"Let me make this perfectly clear to you Mr. Vaughn. Walk away from her or I'll make sure you do. At her funeral. It's a simple choice isn't it? You love her but you would rather see her alive wouldn't you?" The cocky british accent was make Vaughn furious. Clenching his jaw tightly he stared down the barrel of the gun.  
  
"If I walk away, you wont touch her? If I find out you do, I'm going to hunt you down and kill you myself. If you go near her, I'll kill you."  
  
"Oh come now Mr. Vaughn. Petty threats aren't going to scare me. Stay away from Sydney Bristow or we'll help you." With that, Sark turned and walked away.  
  
The God of Wine comes crashing through, The headlights of a car that took you farther than you thought you'd ever want to go, We can't get back again, We can't get back again, She takes a drink and then she waits, The alcohol it permeates. And soon the cells give way, And cancels out the day, I can't keep it all together, I know...I can't keep it all together, And the siren's song that is your madness, Holds a truth I can't erase, All alone on your face, Every glamorous sunrise, Throws the planets out of line, A star sign out of whack A fraudulent zodiac.   
  
Present She sat quietly on the sand. Her sobbing ripping her apart inside. Sydney put her head down and closed her eyes. Her head was pounding with the rythm of the waves and the blood in her ears.  
  
"You know. Ever since that night on the pier, I've always known when you come here." A voice says from behind her. Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, Sudney stands and turns. He's standing there, looking disheveled. He's got a days growth of beard and bags under his eyes.  
  
"Vaughn..?"  
  
"Sydney.."  
  
Silence  
  
The End  
  
And the God of Wine is crouched down in my room, You let me down, I said it, Now I'm going down, And you're not even around. And I said no...I can't keep it all together, I know...I can't keep it all together, And there's a memory of a window, Looking through I see you.Searching for something,I could never give you, And there's someone who understands you, More than I do. A sadness I can't erase. All alone on your face.   
  
There might be more. It depends on what people think. Not trying to pull for reviews, just wondeing if this is a good start? Feel free to flame. But do it well or Im going to inuslt you from afar and then laugh....sigh..I'll stop now. 


	2. Near Miss

blah blah blah...read it in the first chapter XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Two weeks ago:  
  
"Boyscout, I've got the artifact and I'm heading towards the extraction site."  
  
"Copy that mountaineer. You have three targets heading towards your location. I suggest you're gone when they arrive. See you at the rendevous. Out"  
  
"Roger. ETA 5 minutes. Out" With that Sydney clicked of her radio and opened the heavy oak door. Squinting in the glaring flourescant lights, she looked either way down the hallway before she fully emerged. Sprinting, she ran for the double doors on her left. A stich of bullets errupted just where she had been two steps before.  
  
"Stop or I'll shoot you!" The guard screamed, then fired in the air. "STOP!" Sydney kept running. She dove into the closed double doors and pushed them open with her shoulder just as the guard let loose another string of rounds. She quickly shoved the doors closed behind her and ran.  
  
"Boyscout I've been compromised. Abort the rest of the mission. I'll meet you at the alternate extraction point. ETA is now 3..." The click of a gun hammer sounding behind her forced her to a skidding halt. She raised both hands and turned slowly.  
  
"Thats far enough, Ms. Bristow. I think it better if you can't reach to do anything stupid. Now, give me the artifact and maybe, I wont kill you." Sark's said evenly. He clicked his tounge as if to reprimand her. " I would have thought taht you of all people knew a trap when they ran in to one. One guard? Do you really think there's only one guard? Oh well, It's almost a pity to have caught you this way. But you've ruined our plans quite enough i think. Now give me the artifact."  
  
"Still the errand boy huh Sark? Oh well, I guess if you kiss enough ass you have to go somewhere right?" With that Sark raised the gun and pointed it at her forehead.  
  
"I wont ask again. Give it to me. It's worth far more then you're life. Believe me. If you do take it out of here, I imagine my partners will go to great lengths to retrieve it. All of them with one outcome. Dead you and the artifact in our hands. This however, may buy you one more life. So, are you going to make this easy?" Sydney bit her lip and tensed, ready to strike. Sark saw it and ina split second they had both moved. Sydney kicked the gun from his hand and Sark had pushed her harshly into glass case on the wall. Both rose at the same time. Sydney could feel the blood running down her back and several glass shards were embeded in her skin. Glaring at Sark, she squared to face him.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Boyscout, I've got the artifact and I'm heading towards the extraction site."  
  
"Copy that mountaineer. You have three targets heading towards your location. I suggest you're gone when they arrive. See you at the rendevous. Out"  
  
"Roger. ETA 5 minutes. Out" Vaughn rubbed the stubble on his chin nervously. He squinted ahrd at the small screen. He was a watching a closed circut video survelliance system, showing Sydney running from frame to frame. Suddenly Vaughn saw dust and pieces of tile fly up as a guard running after her fired. His heart thudded in his chest and he almost stood up. Watching, he saw her dive into a set of doors and then through. She was on her feet and running again. Wait..she stopped....'What is she doing?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Boyscout I've been compromised. Abort the rest of the mission. I'll meet you at the alternate extraction point. ETA is now 3..." 'Come on. Run damnit!' He watched as the image of Sydney turned halfway with her hands raising. She appeared to be talking to someone.  
  
"Weiss get me control of camera A-12 in section 3. Sydney can you hear me? Why did you stop running? Damnit Weiss, the comms are down"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"Ok, you've got control. What are you seeing?" The small camera moved and focused on two figures in the small hallway.  
  
"Sark.."  
  
"What? He's not suposed to be anywhere near here! How the hell did he know?" Vaughn was already standing. He reached into a small locker next to his station and pulled out a tactical vest and 9mm handgun.  
  
"I'm going to go get her." Not waiting for Weiss's response, Vaughn turned and ran out the door.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sark stood facing Sydney. Her glare almost sparking a smile but he kept it hidden.  
  
"So, hand to hand is it? Is this all we get? Seems rather, bland don't you think?"  
  
"Any chance I get to kill you could never be described as bland you bastard."  
  
"Petty name calling isnt going to save you Sydney. Nor is anyone esle it seems" Sark lowered into an offensive stance and grinned arogantly. "You're move" Sydney moved before he could even finish. She connected squarly to his jaw but not before recieving a nasty blow the her stomach. Sark was the first to rise and he moved quickly for the gun he had lsot earlier. Before Sydney could rise the barrel was pointing at her forehead again. "You underestimate me. Now, you're going to pay for all of the damage you've caused to my partners and I" Cocking the hammer back Sark moved his finger to the trigger. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sydney stared Sark in the face, not flinching. 'Vaughn, I need help' Suddenly she saw movement behind Sark. Her break in focus caused Sark to look quickly. A small cansiter was rolling towards them on the ground. By the time he looked back and saw Sydney covering her ears and squeezing her eyes shut the cansiter exploded into a blinding white flash and a defening crack filled the room. Sark reeled back and Sydney was already on her feet running towards the door. Vaughn apeared at the end of the hall.  
  
"Sydney! GET DOWN!" Sydney dropped to the floor and slid the last few feet as Vaughn raised his handgun to fire above her. When she looked back Sark was gone. Vaughn grabbed her and pulled her roughly up from the floor. "C'mon. We need to go. Weiss, Ive got her. We're out of here." Together they ran from the building. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	3. Ocean Swept

yadda yadda yadda...in the first chapter...oh btw. Thanks to everyone who has reviwed any of my stories. i keep forgetting that. And please excuse the spelling and grammer..my comp has no spell check and im too lazy to look for one. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The cold ocean air stung Sydney's eyes. The sounds that had comforted her minutes ago, now pounded along with blood throbbing in her temples.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" She spat sharply. "Oh wait, I forgot. I'm not suposed to be around you." Without waiting for him to respond, Sydney turned and started walking away.  
  
"Syd! Sydney wait..please. You don't understand." Vaughn tried to explain, running after her. When he reached to grab her arm, Sydney turned and pushed him away roughly.  
  
"What don't I understand?" she screamed. "That I'm a danger to you? That you can't stand to be near me because I'm endangering your life? Tell me Vaughn, because I would really like to know." Sydney finished yelling and waitied for an answer. The wounded look in Vaughn's eyes completely ignored. When he didn't respond Sydney spoke in a dangerous tone."I think I understand enough Agent Vaughn. But thank you so much for explaining it. Now if you'll excuse me. I have other things to attend to." Again she turned and walked away.  
  
"Damnit Syd. You know that's not the reason. I'm trying to protect you. I don't want anything to happen to you" But it was no use, she kept walking away from him. Swearing quietly under his breath, Vaughn ran after her again. When he reached her he grabbed her arm again, prepared for her struggle. As expected Sydney turned, this time with a hand raised to slap him. He caught it and pushed her roughly against a pillar supporting a small, empty, deck. Before she could fight back, his lips were on hers. After a second Sydney managed to push him away. She met his eyes, the angry look still there. Vaughn was ready to be knocked to the sand, but when Sydney's look softened and her lips met his again, he was shocked. "Sydney, I'm so sorry. I had to keep you safe from Sark. You don't know what you did when you took that artifact. The entire Covanent is after you. God, I'm so sorry I had to push you away." He said against her lips.  
  
"Vaughn.." He pulled away to see tears falling down her face. Wrapping his arms around her, Vaughn pulled Sydney into a tight hug.  
  
"We're going to be okay Syd. We're gonna be fine. I found a way to make sure you stay safe."  
  
"I need you to help me beat them Vaughn. I need you."  
  
"You've got me Sydney. I'm not going to let you go." XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A wee bit mushy yes, but I figured I had to get this out before I got a complaint about the cliffhanger aprt so..here you go. More to come soon. 


	4. Always be prepaired

Ch 4 disclaimers in CH 1..go read them there XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Boyscout?" The whispered question came from the darkness.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I'm at the insertion point but there's a small problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A 15 foot fence, 6 German Shepards, at least 10 more guards and a partridge in a pear tree," Sydney hissed from the darkness into her comm. She ducked and froze as a spotlight passed over her.  
  
"How the hell did we miss this?" The radio was silent. "They must know something is up. These added measures weren't here 48 hours ago. Something must have them worried."  
  
"Adivise" Sydney sat quietly, waiting while the darkness seemed to grow.  
  
"Wait one." More silence. As it grew each moment, so did the worry in the back of Sydney's mind. "Okay Mountaineer, here's the plan." The sudden noise made her jump slightly. "Travel one and a half clicks south of your location. There should be a sewer entrance into the compound. It's pattrolled but we don't think it's going to be a problem for you. After you reach the entrance there, climb down into the under ground acess tunnel and follow the pipes to a gray conduit box. This turns off the outer alarms. We'll have Marshall hack in and corrupt their system while you sneak in and retrieve the notebooks."  
  
"Copy. I'll contact you once I'm out. Out."  
  
'Good luck Sydney,' Vaughn sighed quietly. Sitting back in his chair he stared at the sattelite image and watched, waiting. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Intelligence has intercepted a comunique from one Julian Sark to a Mr. Rasheed Hamaskin. In it there was mention of the artifact now in our possesion and twelve notebooks that we didn't know about until now. These notebooks are suposed to contain 6 individual access codes for a device. Each notebook has a seperate piece of the whole code. None of it is in order. The books also contain instructions for operation once we have the codes deciphered. Sydney, Vaughn, I want you two on a plane in three hours. Your coordinates, mission breif and equipment are already waiting for you. Once you arrive, you are to covertly break into the home of Hamaskin before Sark gets there. The books are in the house somewhere. Thermal imaging has narowed it down to several places. We estimate enemy numbers to be managble. Good luck. Any questions?" There were none. "Alright, off you go. Be careful"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx  
  
The darkness was now full as Sydney slipped from the trees into the clearing. She could see the sewar entrance in front of her. She moved slowly, looking around. Prying the heavy door open, she slipped inside. "Boyscout, this is Mountaneer. I am in the facility. I'll check in once I get to the conduit. Over"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
30 minutes later  
  
"Boyscout this is Mountaineer, Im on my way out. ETA 5 minutes"  
  
"OK Mountaineer. We'll be waiting." The comms clicked off and Vaughn started his car. "Weiss, she's on her way out. I'm going to pick her up. We'll be back at the safehouse in 10 minutes. On a plane in 12 hours. See you then."  
  
"Ok man, see you then. Be safe." Vaughn pulled around into a dark alley and waited. 4 minutes passed, then 5 and still no sign of her. Suddenly the crack of a lone gunshot split the night. To his left, a door slammed open as Sydney burst through it. She sprinted this his car and dove in. Just as Vaughn shifted into a gear a guard came out of the door Sydney just exited. He fired a burst of automatic gunfire at the car as Vaughn sped away. "Are you alright?" He asked once they had cleared the alley.  
  
"Yea...I'm fine." Sydney said, trying to catch her breath. Vaughn looked over at her as she grimaced. "I think a round grazed my lower back. When we get to the safehouse I'm going to have to check it."  
  
"Ok, we'll get there soon. You sure you're okay Sydney?"  
  
"Yea Vaughn. I'm okay." She said, smiling a little.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Safehouse  
  
"Take off your shirt Syd" Vaughn said with a telltale grin.  
  
"What? No first date?" She teased.  
  
"I thought some ameteur field surgery was romantic enough. No?" Sydney laguhed and lifted up her shirt. When she got it to her head she groaned slightly and Vaughn moved to help her. "Doesnt the agency treat agents to dress? Where are the tax dollars going?" Vaughn said softly as he finished romoving her shirt. Taking Sydney by the arm, he gently led her into better light to examine her. On the lower left side of her back there was a small wound. About two inches long, the bulet graze was still bleeding slightly. "Okay, it's not bad. Just needs a bandage and some antiseptic."  
  
"Is that all? Feels like my lower back is on fire."  
  
"I thought you had a higher tolerance for pain then that Bristow. What's next, amputation for a sliver?"  
  
"No, but maybe castration for smartasses." She glared at him. Seeing his horrified look, Sydney started laughing.  
  
"Fine, I'm just going to play doctor now. Shhh or you wont get a sticker when I'm done."  
  
"Damn..." Grinning Vaughn cleaned the wound and then bandaged it. He resisted the urge to place a gentle kiss over the area and instead, ran his finger tips up her back slightly. Hearing her gasp made a grin cross his face. He erased it as he stood.  
  
"Aren't you going to kiss it better?" Sydney asked as she turned towards Vaughn.  
  
"Hmm...is that a request?" Instead of answering Sydney leaned foreward and placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Think of it as something else I'll have to repay you for." She whispered as she pulled back. A grin in place.  
  
"In that case.." Vaughn said as he leaned down. He placed a gentle kiss over the middle of the white bandage. Standing back up, he leaned foreward and kissed her gently. "You drive me insane sometimes Syd. Every time you go on a mission I lose ten years off of my life. And then when you come back, I lose ten more because of that reasuring smile you have. You're going to be the death of me one of these days." He said as he moved a strand of hair from her face.  
  
"Soon, we wont have to do this anymore. Soon the only thing we'll need to worry about is the food getting cold. And when you think of it, that isnt even a concern because if I remember correctly, you told me 'You do have a microwave you know. We can always reheat.'" Sydney said as she moved her hands to his. Vaughn chuckled softly.  
  
"Are you propsitioning me Agent Bristow?"  
  
"MMM...Of course not. Blatant subtlty was never my strong suit. Ironically enough. Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of dinner and a nice 9 hours of sleep. You may worry about me on missions. But you get to sit in a car and worry. I get to run around and save the country and get shot at and worry." She said, tapping his chest for emphasis.  
  
"Toucher. You go take the shower that has been on your mind since we got here and I will make you some dinner. Then you're going to get your 9 hours of sleep and it will be uninterupted because I'll shoot anything that disturbs you."  
  
"Wow Vaughn. So chivalrious of you. How did you know about the shower?"  
  
"Hahaha. Actually I want 8 and a half hours of uninterupted sleep and I can read you like a book when it comes to food, and cleanliness so go ahead."  
  
"I knew there had to be alterior motives." She grinned at him and he turned, laughing. "Alright. We have to be back in LA in about 11 hours so off I go. When Im done, we can try and go over the notebooks. See if there's anything we need to know before we get back to LA.. I sent Marshall the data from the computers but he said he wouldn't know anything until he had the notebooks so I guess this means we might get a vacation."  
  
"Yea...maybe" XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Okay....this chapter sucked and Im going to post it for now..but a rewrite is coming I think. Something not so gag worthy and more pertinent to the story. Its going to take a few days cause of school and work. Sorry...hope no one chokes on this work of crap. 


	5. Should Have Figured

His feet pounded the wet pavement and Vaughn pulled his hat lower to keep some heat in his head. The winters in LA could be surprisingly cold. Especialy for a CIA agent who was unarmed, unprotected and on his way to a meeting with a man who has murdered countless people. With a slight shiver Vaughn picked up his pace through the park. To his left he saw a large man in a sweatsuit jogging in place. Underneath the sweatshirt was a 9mm handgun and two extra clips. His only backup should something go wrong.

Vaughn way on his way to the meeting to exchange the notebooks for a promise. A weak promise if anyone had asked him, but no one had. In exchange for the books and pieces of code, Sark would pull the contract on Sydney and she would be reltivly safe. The agency had already managed to piece 4 parts of the code together but was struggling with parts 4 and 5. With any luck they would crack it before the other side did. It was not a sure bet but what Sark and his partners didn't know was that all the pieces of code had been skillfully recopied onto a new kind of paper. Developed by Marshall in Op tech, it wasn't really paper at all. More like a flat trace program. With it, the agency would be able to track it's movemnt and those of whomever held the paper.

Passing a large oak tree, Vaughn took a hard right and ran down a ramp into an underground garage. It was completely empty except for a lone car with it's lights on. Her ran to it. When he was fifty feet away he stopped and walked slowly/

''That's far enough Mr. Vaughn. Seems we keep meeting like this. I suggest the next time you come with a little more sense and perhaps a handgun." Sark's oily voice said as he cocked the hammer of a gun behind Vaughn. When a second hammer was moved, Vaughn felt Sark physically tense.

"And you should have known that I wasnt going to miss a chance to finish what you decided to start" Sydney said behind Sark.

"A dilema. It seems we arrive at those more often then would seem healthy. Is there a way out of this one that does not invlove me blowing your lovers brains out as you would undoubtedly do to mine while you stand there alone, without you answer and still hunted by my partners?"

"Drop your gun and we'll see Sark" After a moments hesitation he did.

'Good boy. Now let's talk."


End file.
